


Catching and Releasing

by fortaelleren



Category: Far Cry (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charles is the sweetest, M/M, Not too alternate though, Wolves, before the cult, later tags to be added, too many feelings, we start with a simple crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortaelleren/pseuds/fortaelleren
Summary: There‘s a wolf in Charles Lindsey‘s clinic, with it a stranger with red hair and many scars.And maybe, Staci shouldn‘t have stared at him long enough to catch the disease.And maybe, Staci shouldn‘t have sought him out for release.But 'maybe' has always been an unreliable constant.ON HOLD
Relationships: Staci Pratt/Jacob Seed
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction containing my own interpretations of relationships and happenings of the game Far Cry 5.  
> Though, I have played it multiple times and it‘s my favorite game of all time, even I don‘t know everything, so please forgive lore errors should they appear.  
> I plan on updating this fic as quickly as I can but since life is keeping me busy these days, I can‘t and won‘t promise a regular update schedule, I still hope I can keep you invested on this fic. 
> 
> A little warning: This fic will definitely contain nsfw content in later chapters as well as descriptions of violence, blood and maybe gore but I‘ll update the warnings when it‘s the case and will you inform you at the beginning of the chapter. 
> 
> Additional notes: This fic sets five years before the story of FC5 begins in-game, you‘ll be reading Staci‘s 3rd person view(though I am playing with the idea of adding few chapters with Jacob‘s view), the story is working up to the collapse we experience in-game but of course, I‘ll be using my writer‘s freedom to change some of the canon events.

Hope County, Montana  
circa 5 years before the collapse.

Another glance at his watch told him that it was almost six in the evening, only ten minutes left before he could close the clinic for this day. It had been an exhausting work day, first Miss Mable had come in early in the morning, grumpier than a Grizzly bear, bringing in a sleepy Peaches whose scratch had an infection, next came in Miss Laurel, her dog had a broken leg and lastly the Nelson couple with their heavily pregnant cat that was about to deliver. And in between bandaging surly cougar and drying seven baby kittens, a ton of people had stopped at the clinic to get new prescriptions for some painkiller pills or the newest anthelmintic drug for deworming, some wanted to freshen the vaccination and others were simply overreacting about a few sneezes of their beloved pet. It wasn’t like Staci didn’t like his internship here, no he truly enjoyed helping these animals, he simply didn’t understand why all of these people had decided to come today.  
He sighed, dreaming about the hot shower and comfortable bed at home that awaited him in not more than a few minutes. Rebecca, the clinic’s secretary had left some hours ago when her shift had ended, leaving Staci alone behind the the front counter. Sure, he was only employed for eight hours a day but instead of Rebecca he didn’t have a family at home to take care of and Doctor Lindsey was overworked to the limits. Staci felt responsible to help him as much as he could, after all, Lindsey paid him enough to pay off his home’s rent and the groceries he needed. He didn’t want to imagine how the doctor would stem all of this work without him in four months when his internship ended. Because, to Lindsey’s regret, Staci didn’t want to become a veterinary at all. He was good with animals, yes but he saw his future rather with the police, the Department where his father had worked and died in service. The internship at the clinic was rather an attempt to soothe is mother’s nerves who had tried everything to keep Staci from joining the police. It had worked and since his mother had moved to Missoula a year ago, Staci was now free to go after his dream job. He hoped his father would be proud if he followed his steps.  
The door bell interrupted his train of thoughts as a figure entered the foyer of the clinic. Staci gave his watch another quick glance, two minutes before closure. Just about his and doctor Lindsey’s luck. Bracing himself, Staci straightened his back and stood up from his chair to have a better look over the massive counter. Few steps ahead, stood a man, tall and broad, wearing an army jacket, a grey shirt beneath and beige cargo pants. Staci didn’t recognize him, though he couldn’t pride himself with knowing many of Hope County’s citizens despite growing up here.  
“Good evening, Sir. Can I help you?”, he greeted the man with a friendly smile that hopefully didn’t show his exhaustion. The stranger came closer, out of the shadow of the dark foyer into the light of the reception. The white glow of the light tinted the man’s hair and beard in a pale reddish color, scar tissues throwing shadows across his face but his eyes shone in a bright blue. Staci held his breath for a minute as he examined the stranger up and down. The scars from his cheeks unfolded along his neck, beneath the shirt, returning on his forearms. That was truly a sight, Staci swallowed down the lump in his throat, then his eyes fell on the thick coat of fur next to the man. “Oh, dear. Is that a wolf?” Staci made a turn to get around the counter stopping in front of them. The man tilted his head slightly, watching Staci then looking at the animal beneath him.  
“Found her in the woods near the Cedar Lake. She is severely wounded.”, he answered Staci’s question, voice gravely raw. Surely a smoker. Staci crouched to have a better view on the wolf. Her fur was mostly white and grey but patchy and splattered with dried, red blood. Her eyes were attentive, though barely. Otherwise, she was calm and quiet. Odd for a wild animal like a wolf.  
“Did she bite you?”, Staci asked, hoping that they didn’t have to take care of an infected bite wound too.  
“No.” The man shook his head and Staci returned his attention back to the wolf. Carefully, he extended one arm, the wolf withdrawing slowly.  
“Shhh-shhhh.”, Staci whispered, calming the animal immediately. The wolf made a short stretch of her nose, smelling Staci’s hand that must be reeking of disinfectant and latex gloves. Nevertheless, she let him pet him between her ear, relaxing some of the strained muscles. “There you go, good girl.”, he praised her before standing up again, almost having forgotten the stranger that accompanied her. “I’ll fetch the Doctor, please wait here.”, he quickly said before making a turn towards the examination room one which doctor Lindsey currently occupied. Knocking softly but not waiting for an invite, Staci opened the door. Lindsey was sitting at the desk, typing soundly on the computer’s keyboard.   
“Ah, Staci. Time to go home, right?”, he smiled warmly. Staci loved his smiles, always kind and caring.   
“Unfortunately, no. There is a man in your waiting room with a wounded wolf.”  
“A wolf? What a surprising guest. Bring him in.” Staci nodded. Lindsey was right, besides Peaches and Cheeseburger, their only patients were pets from rabbit to cows. Though, the latter required Lindsey to make tours through Holland Valley to vaccinate all the farm animals, so a day out of house that didn’t happen so often in a year.  
Staci hurried down the hallway.  
“Sir, please follow me. The doctor is ready to see her.”, he called, waiting for the man to make his way from the reception to him, heavy steps echoing through the empty clinic. The wolf walked along his savior, without a leash or a collar. Somehow, Staci hardly believed that the stranger had just simply found her out in the founds. Wolves weren’t usually this friendly.  
Holding the door open for the patient and her arguable owner, Staci watched the man slip inside the room which was far brighter than the reception. Staci couldn’t help but stare at the other one. He had to be in his late thirties, wrinkles slowly forming at eyes and mouth. And despite the overall scruffy exterior which was underlined by the multiple scars along his visible skin, he was an attractive man, at least to Staci.  
“Ah, welcome.” Lindsey had now his stethoscope hanging around his neck. He smiled, his glasses hiding most of his exhaustion. “What’s the problem with out friend?”  
“Found her half dead in the woods. Doesn’t even have enough energy to defend herself.”, the man explained vaguely. Lindsey gave the wolf one quick but routined look, then he looked at Staci who was standing quietly at the door.   
“Staci, could you please help her on the table? I am getting some utensils.”, Lindsey asked sweetly. It was another part about the doctor that Staci liked too much, he never ordered him around, always asking, suggesting. He was a good boss, hopefully he would find a more fitting replacement for Staci when the internship ended. Maybe another veterinary.   
Staci nodded. He went to the wolf’s side, petting her and telling her that this might hurt her but it will be over soon. The animal reacted vaguely as Staci hoisted her up with all the strength in his muscles and settles her down on the examination table. The stranger watching him intensely, boring holes in his back.  
“Wasn’t so bad, right?”, Staci said to the wolf, fondling her fluffy ear. It was late March, most wolves still had their winter fur to keep out the last colds of the approaching spring. Lindsey came back with a muzzle and a metal bowl with needles and thread for a suture. He gave Staci the muzzle who carefully put in over the wolf’s snout while the doctor examined the wounds along her right flank. The other side seemed undamaged.   
“We have to lay her down, shave the area around the wound for stitches and clean everything out. So far, I see no signs of an infection but I’ll get some blood samples and her vitals to be sure.”, Lindsey explained as he went to the cabinet that hung above a second desk in the room. “I’ll give her a local anesthetic. We’ll weigh her afterwards to give her painkillers and maybe a relaxant, her muscles seem too tense, she is shivering a little.”   
Staci looked at the man who listened silently to the doctor, nodding here and there. When their eyes met, Staci nearly forgot to breath again. Those eyes were ocean deep yet gave away no sign of the emotions behind.   
“Does she have to stay here?”, the man asked without averting his gaze from Staci’s eyes.   
“Well, not necessarily. Most parts of the wounds are halfway healed and with the stitches she should be fine if you take care of them. I would prefer it though to have here, she’ll be needing painkillers the next days and I’d rather give them with an injection rather than a pill.” Lindsey returned to the table, syringe in hand, ordering Staci to hold her still. The wolf didn’t even flinch as the needle breached her skin and forced the liquid into her body.   
“Good girl.”, Staci whispered close to her ear, scratching the fur and soothing her.   
“I want to take her back.”, the man said some minutes later.   
“That’s up to you.”, Lindsey answered. Together with Staci, they laid the wolf on her left side. She growled into her muzzle, clearly uncomfortable to be manhandled like this. Staci petted her head again.   
“You’ll be alright, girl.”, he said a softly as possible, feeling the stranger’s stare again.  
Meanwhile, Lindsey had finished shaving the knotted fur around the wound, exposing rosy skin. Even though the winter was fading, it was still cold outside, especially up in the Whitetail Mountains. If this man really wanted to take her back with him, he had to make sure that her bare skin wouldn’t freeze. Hypothermia was the last thing she needed.   
“You’re doing well.”, Staci told the wolf who seemed to be on the verge of sleeping. Staci could relate, she must have had a similar exhausting day as he did.   
“Okay, all done. Staci, could you please weigh her?”  
“Of course.” Staci let go of the wolf’s fur, hoping the stranger would take this part in calming down the animal but he didn’t do so much as watch with crossed arms.  
With a little underweight, Lindsey prepared a syringe with painkillers and one with a relaxant to help her sleep better. The shivering stopped shortly after the injections and Staci saw the pain that had clouded her intelligent yellow eyes fade.   
“Alright, that should do it. Are you still sure of taking her back? A wolf is a lot of responsibility.”  
“I am.”, the man said, petting the wolf’s head for the first time. Staci nearly let his jaw drop, something was wrong with him, probably the lack of sleep.   
“For now, I won’t ask if you want to keep her entirely but if you plan to, please remember to acquire a license to keep wild animals.” Lindsey went to sit at his desk, opening a new register card on his computer since the patient was new.   
“So, some last formalities. Your name and address please.”  
“Jacob Seed, I have a cabin at the Cedar Lake. House number 16, I think.”   
“Ah yes, I heard that the old Fisher’s cabin was bought.” Lindsey wrote down the information then turned around for another look at the wolf. “I wouldn’t estimate her age older than two, she is fairly young. Maybe a fight between her pack had caused the wounds.”  
“She was the weakest then.”, Jacob concluded.   
“Apparently but it doesn’t have to mean much. Some wolves grow slower, it’s natural but those are often abandoned by their pack.”, Lindsey explained, typing in gender and age, then wolf and the fur color. “All done, Mister Seed, You’re good to go. Just the thing about the painkillers, I’ll give you some pills then, hoping she eats.” Lindsey headed for the cabinet filled with a diversity of pills, capsules and other medicine for all kinds of animals, though the wolf would probably get something meant for dogs since their genetics are so similar.  
“Keep her skin warm, too.”, Staci added, not able to bite his tongue. He already adored this wolf. “Watch out for changing of her behavior, make sure she eats and stays hydrated.” Giving orders like this to a patient’s orders was thin ice and Staci hoped that Lindsey would ignore it this time.   
“You seem to like her.”, Jacob said with a tilt of his head, there was a glint of amusement in those blue eyes. Staci swallowed hardly, shutting his still open mouth but he nodded in agreement. “Do you know how to use syringe?”  
“Mostly.” It was true, Staci was working this internship for almost a year now, having learned a lot along the way.  
“How about you come up to the lake and make sure yourself that she’ll be fine?”  
“Uhm-“  
“That’s a great idea.”, Lindsey says, turning around from his work. “But Staci already works overtime almost every day.”  
“No, uh, it’s fine actually.”, Staci interfered after recovering from that first shock. The stranger just had invited him to his house, not the doctor but him. No reason to lose his mind, really.  
“Are you sure?”  
“It’s just for a few days, right? I think, those extra hour is okay.”, Staci smiled confidently.   
“If you say so. Thank you, it’s a good way to check up on her without her having to be dragged all the way from the Whitetails down here.” Lindsey returned the pill boxes into the cabinet. “Fine, then let’s get her down the table and back home to rest.”  
Staci hurried to hoist the wolf back to ground on her feet, sleep hanging deep in her bones yet she sat down next to Jacob and waited for him.   
“I’ll escort you.”, Staci said before leaving the room. He heard Lindsay saying goodbye and the Jacob was behind him followed by his wolf.  
The short walk to the front door was silent, though Staci didn’t mind. He feared if he’d say another word, he would make this situation awkward. And that’s about professionalism.   
The fresh evening breeze hit his face when he opened the door for Jacob. It smelled like rain but the ground was still dry. Jacob stopped outside the clinic, bathed in shallow moonlight, looking at Staci. He shouldn’t have this effect on him, really, but Staci couldn’t help it.  
“Get home safely.”, Staci said with a strained smile.   
“I expect you before eight tomorrow.”  
“Yeah, sure. Keep her warm. Good night.” Only his last coherent thoughts kept him from waving as Jacob replied a muffled goodbye and went for his truck, the wolf always at his side.

After closing the clinic, Staci stayed to help Lindsey cleaning up the waiting room and examination rooms that had been used all day. Only another hour later, when both were satisfied with their tidying, Staci went home.   
His house was half an hour away from the clinic, at the Henbane River. It was part of the Old Sun Chalets, a small complex of buildings that providing home to a total of four families plus Staci. His neighbors were mostly young couples with a child or without. Across the path that separated Staci’s property from the next one and lead to the river shore, lived Sharon Ellis. She was five years older than Staci, worked at Lornas Truck Stop and owned a golden Labrador Retriever called Sitco, and that’s about everything he knew about her. Nothing to say about his other neighbors besides their names, Staci wasn’t so interested in meeting them longer than necessary. All of his friends either lived in Holland Valley or the Whitetail Mountains, the only people he knew well enough around the Henbane region were Nadine Abercrombie and Sherri Woodhouse. Both were old classmates of his best friend Joey Hudson and therefore always present when they went out to drink. Joey was two years older than Staci, lived near Fall’s End and though she was a deputy, she didn’t care the slightest that Staci wasn’t yet old enough to drink alcohol. Not that they went to a bar for that, they always drank in the backyard of someone’s house, except Staci’s because he didn’t have one.  
Stretching his exhausted limbs, Staci groaned and stumbled through the living area to his bedroom. Completely, forgetting about the shower he wanted to take. Instead he stripped down to his boxers in one move and fell face forward into his bed. What a day.   
Drifting into the dark abyss of sleep, the familiar face of a person he just had met recently appeared in front of his inner eye. Jacob Seed’s steal blue irises burning holes into Staci’s skull as he watched him intently smothering his wounded wolf. Staci remembered the scar tissues that scattered his skin, the red hair, even the big, calloused hands he hadn’t noticed before when Jacob had been standing in front of him. Staci felt hotness pooling in his chest, knowing that this was a bad sign but he couldn’t deny he was attracted to this man.  
Staci groaned again. This was definitely not good and he had seen this man only once. Suddenly, he dreaded the next day. What if Jacob will notice it. Staci wasn’t ready to explain to Lindsey why Jacob refuses further treatment from his clinic because his intern acted unprofessional and horny. For now, Staci blamed it on his youth and the fact that he hadn’t had sex for about two or three years. Yes, that must be the reason. After all, he found Charles Lindsey attractive too. Right. Nothing to worry about.

The next morning, Staci could still feel the aching in his muscles from the last day. Dragging his groggy body into the bathroom, he didn’t spare much more than a glance at himself, knowing he must be looking like shit. Such eventful days didn’t happen often at the clinic, even if he was making overtime each day.  
When Staci finished showering and brushing his teeth, he continued to have a quick bowl of cereal before he would make his way up the little path to the parking lot at the main street. His mother had left the old Kimberlite K150 truck of his dad with him when she moved to Missoula. The car had seen better days with all the dents and bumps but it was reliable, had never broken down in the past and the only physical memory he had of his dad.  
Throwing a jacket over his shoulders, Staci left his house, locking the door. He saw Sharon sitting on her front porch, throwing little treats at Sitco. He waved her a good morning and went on with his way to the parking lot.

When he arrived at the clinic, he could see that it already had some guests. There was Miss Mable’s van, Lindsey had told her to return in the morning for a check up on Peaches wounds and a renewing of the bandages and ointment which was actually Staci’s task. Though, he wasn’t too late, he always started working at seven, Miss Mable was simply too early.  
Hopping out of his truck, he heard Peaches little growls from inside the van, the car’s backdoors were open for fresh air. The cougar was lying inside a cage that had been specifically built into the van solely for the animal Miss Mable had rescued some years ago. And though the woman loved her big cat, Peaches could be a real nuisance when being sick.  
Staci exhaled deeply, already awaiting a semi-peevish Miss Mable commandeering him to take care of her cougar which was actually growth itself. Month ago, the old lady wouldn’t have spared a look at Staci, insisting that only the doctor himself would treat her precious cat.  
“Finally, Staci.”, Miss Mable emerged from behind her van, arms crossed in displeasure. She really should start to work on her attitude.  
“Good morning.”  
“To you too, I wish mine would’ve been better.”, she sighed, shaking her head. “Peaches squirmed the whole night, didn’t eat at all.”  
“Let’s see what we can do to help her.”, Staci put on a smile. Mable nodded before she opened the cage door and took Peaches’ leash.  
Staci lead them into the clinic, at the foyer he greeted Rebecca who smiled friendly and told him that Charles was busy with another patient but the second examination room was free. Passing the waiting area, Staci saw another couple waiting with two dogs sitting at their feet, probably a vaccination refreshing. Lindsey’s job then.   
Inside the examination room, Staci helped Miss Mable to get Peaches on the metal table. The cougar put on a half-hearted fight but Staci got her a muzzle just in case. After all, she was once a wild cat with sharp teeth and a strong jaw, and Staci really wanted to keep all of his fingers. Miss Mable took a seat while Staci picked up an new set of bandages and the ointment that supported the healing process. Peaches growled when Staci pulled off the old gauze that was soaked with oily cream and pus. The wound beneath was stitched together, the skin red. In a few days, Lindsey would have to remove the suture.  
Staci cleaned the area throughly before he applied another patch of yellowish ointment. The cool texture should ease some of Peaches’ pain, Miss Mable wasn’t so keen on giving her big cat more chemicals than necessary, so Lindsey hadn’t been able to convince her of the perks of painkiller pills. Hearing that Peaches didn’t eat, spared Staci the efforts to try it again.  
“Okay, all done.”, Staci smiled, scratching the cougar’s soft fur, “I guess you want to pay here?” Staci said while they hoisted the cat back to the ground.   
“Of course, don’t need the piles of bills at home to remind me how much this animal has costed me.”  
“Alright, I’ll send Rebecca the invoice. You’re good to go.”  
“Thank you, Staci. I see, Charles has taught you at least something.” Staci deliberately ignored the hard undertone in her voice. She always thought little of every person until they prove themselves worthy to her, especially Staci whose father was something like a hero among the folks while his son was 20 and didn’t have a real job. He was waiting for the day, the Sheriff would announce to the Hope County people their new deputy, seeing Miss Mable’s baffled face that Staci Pratt was actually capable of something would be biggest satisfaction.  
“See you tomorrow.” Staci gave Peaches a last stroke before both women went through the door. Sighing, he turned around to type in the work he had done to calculate a price, then he send the bill to Rebecca’s computer at the reception, so Miss Mable could pay another 80 bucks for her big cat. 

During his lunch break, Staci went to the 8-Bit Pizza Bar together with Rebecca. They had an hour to eat properly and Staci used the time to meet with Nadine who worked at the bar halftime.  
At this time of the day, the bar wasn’t that full and Staci and Rebecca were the only guests that stayed to eat. After they had placed their order, Nadine joined them at their table, her hair throwing blue waves. There was a short moment when a vision flashed before his eyes, steely blue eyes staring intensely at him but before Staci could fathom the picture, it was gone again. He shook his head, forcing the memory of Jacob Seed back down. No time for that.   
“Did you hear that someone bought the old ranch west of Rye and Sons?”, Nadine asked once she had settled down.   
“Yeah, heard people talking about it at the clinic. Who would want that ruin? Isn’t it at risk of collapse? The wood is surely musty.”, Rebecca answered, sipping at her water through a straw.  
“I think his name was John something, a lawyer from Georgia.”  
“So a rich asshole?”, Rebecca asked sarcastically.  
“No one knows him but heard he bought the Silver Lake island too.”, Nadine grinned. She was always a person eager for gossip and if this John really moved from fucking Georgia to Montana with fortune big enough to buy an island, than she would be the first to stick her nose into the case. “Joey said that he brought his brothers with him as well. Maybe, I’ll get myself a sugar daddy.”, she laughed.   
“Oh god, Nadine, please.”, Rebecca chuckled   
“What about you, Staci?”, Nadine tilted her head at him.  
“Haven’t heard about it.”, he shrugged.   
“No, I mean, you’re single and gay right?”  
“Don’t even start.”, Staci waved. They had have this conversation so often since he had come out to his friends. First, they tried to hook him up with Aaron Kirby because they thought they would be a cute match. Luckily, that didn’t work out. But then, it was Joey who tried to hook him up with Eli Palmer who was far too old and bearded for Staci’s taste. And there was it again, the pictures in front of his inner eyes of Jacob Seed, broad and tall with flaming hair, definitely older than Eli yet with less beard. Shit. Fucking shit. A crush was the last thing he needed at the moment.   
“Aww, come on, Staci. Don’t you feel alone?”  
“No?”  
“Charles fills his whole day.”, Rebecca chuckled.  
“You mean-“  
“Stop it you two! Really, I don’t need to date anyone, okay? I am fine. And no, there is no such thing between me and doctor Lindsey.” Staci glared at the two women. He truly had no nerve to deal with both of them bickering about his non-existent love life. Especially not with the memory of Jacob Seed crowding his mind. In a few hours, he would meet the man again, would take care of his wolf and hopefully, he would find something really disturbing up in the mountains in his cabin to get rid of all the invasive thoughts he had about this man.  
“Alright, alright, I give up. I think your pizzas are ready.”, Nadine jumped to her feet to make her way to the kitchen.   
“Sorry, Staci.”, Rebecca said guiltily. “I didn’t mean to offend you.”  
“No, it’s okay. Sorry, that was unfounded. I am... I’m just exhausted.”, Staci sighed.  
“That’s fine, you work a lot.”

The remaining hours before Staci’s trip to the Whitetails were filled with helping Lindsey vaccinating a dozen of pets, running an ultrasound for another pregnant cat and checking on the broken leg of Miss Laurel’s dog. When Rebecca announced to leave at the end of her shift, Lindsey told Staci to go as well. The doctor didn’t expect another wave of patients this day and he could see the fatigue gnawing at his intern’s limbs. He gave Staci a metallic boy which contained some gauze, disinfectant and the syringe with painkillers for the wolf Staci was about to visit in three hours. Lindsey told Staci again how to inject the fluid properly, then he sent him home. 

Around seven, Staci got up from his nap to get ready for the one hour long ride to the Cedar Lake. He hadn’t been up this deep into the Whitetails often in his life, only on few occasions when he was younger and went fishing with his dad. Andres Pratt had been a real man of the nature, knew how to hunt, to fish, to cook, to survive in the wild. His parents had been Mexican immigrants who settled down in Nevada after their cruel journey from the crime-reigned Irapuato to the US-American border. Staci’s father was born a few months later, inheriting the instinct to survive from his family. However, he learned most of his skills from his father-in-law. At the age of 18 he had moved to Montana for the love of his life, Staci’s mother Sophia. Her father had been a Ranger in the Whitetails and happy that his daughter’s boyfriend was so eager to learn from him the knowledge Andres would later teach his own son. But then he died and Staci never returned to the woods to hunt or a lake to fish.   
Staci smiled about the faint memories of his father, he couldn’t have asked for a better dad.

The roads were clear as Staci over the bridge that crossed the Henbane River and lead into the Holland Valley. It reminded him that he should meet with Joey at the Spread Eagle in Fall’s End sometime soon. He had gotten a message from her days ago, telling him that their friend Nick Rye had a girlfriend now. Nick wanted to introduce her to his friends, Staci wasn’t sure if that was the best idea. They were a bunch of weirdos.  
Taking a right turn, Staci entered the Whitetail Mountains region. He passed the beautiful Elk Jaw Lodge, the Ranger station, the Grandview Hotel and suddenly he was at the Cedar Lake right in front of the old Fisher’s cabin. A soft glow through the windows illuminated the porch.   
Staci shivered, because of the cold or the anticipation of who lived behind that neat wooden door. He couldn’t decide but he knocked twice, clutching the metal box to his chest to hold onto something.  
Jacob opened the door, dressed in a different pair of cargo pants and plain shirt. His hair was fiery due to the warm lights. Staci swallowed, has this man always been this tall?  
“Good evening, Mr. Seed.”, Staci tried to smile but must fail completely.   
“She is at the chimney.”, he said, pointing behind himself, so Staci had to squeeze past him through the doorway. The interior of the living room was sparsely but seemed comfortable, thick fur on the ground to underline the lumberjack style of the whole cabin. Close to the fireplace, laid the wolf. Her shaved skin turned to the warmth, she looked up when Staci got a few steps closer.   
“Hello.”, he smiled. “How are you feeling?” She wagged her tail once, at least a little sign of recovery. Staci heard Jacob closing the door while he knelt down next to the big wolf to examine the suture. It was in a perfect condition, no hints about scratching or biting the stitches. The skin was still rosy, so no infection either. All in all, the wound looked as best as it could during the healing process.   
“She looks good.”, Staci said over his shoulder to address Jacob.   
“Whined the whole night.”, the red-head answered, sitting down at the edge of his couch.   
“That’s why we have to give her a new dose of painkillers. Did she eat?” Staci started to rub gauze soaked in disinfectant across a patch of skin to clean it before the injection.   
“Enough, I hope.”  
“That’s good. You’ll see, her wounds will be healed in no time.”  
“She is still weak. Without me, she would’ve died.”, Jacob grumbled, leaning forward.  
“That’s right but as doctor Lindsey said, some puppies grow slower than others. With a little bit of good care, she will be as strong as her fellas.”   
“That’s why you’re here.” Jacob reached for the wolf’s head when Staci picked up the syringe. “To take care of her.”  
“I am just an intern.”, Staci answered. He felt so hot in his skin, knowing that Jacob was this close to him.  
“So, no big career as a vet?”  
“Ha, no.”, Staci actually chuckled. “It’s to calm my mom, she doesn’t want me to join the police.”  
“A deputy then?” Jacob continued to scratch the wolf’s head but Staci felt him watching every movement he did. Inhaling deeply, Staci pushed every thought back and concentrated on the needle in his hand. He reminded himself of Lindsey’s words of how to perform the injection correctly.  
“This is going to sting a little.”, he told the wolf but she was distracted by Jacob’s big hand behind her ears. He pierced the needle through the warm skin and pressed the fluorescent liquid into her body. “There you go, good girl.” Staci smiled at her, patting her back. “You did so well.”  
“You too.” Staci nearly choked on his breath, remembering Jacob’s looming presence. The older man had a mischievous grin on his lip, like he knew what he was doing to Staci simply with sitting this close.   
“What?”, Staci asked dumbfounded, instantly regretting it.  
“You did well.”, Jacob replied, waiting for an reaction.  
“Uh-thank you?” Jacob chuckled lowly, amused about Staci’s probably red cheeks. Staci fumbled with his fingers nervously, not sure what he should do now. Leaving, of course, just don’t look like a fleeing dear. But the longer Staci stayed on his spot, kneeling next to the wolf, Jacob above him with his rough, pretty face and those scars Staci wanted to touch, the more he felt the desire growing in his groin and this was hardly the time nor the place to get an erection.   
“I-uh, I’ll be going then. Let her rest further and make sure she eats and drinks.”, Staci hurried to his feet to make a run for the door. Jacob stood up as well, following Staci to the front porch.  
“I see you tomorrow, Staci.”, Jacob said, voice so deep that the way he said his names send shivers down Staci’s spine.   
Oh, no.   
“Yeah, Jaco-err, Mr. Seed. Good night.”, Staci faked a pained smile before he rushed to the security of his car. Shit, that was close.  
Driving back to his home in a speed he could challenge Clutch Nixon with, he felt his dick pressing against the confines of his trousers. Hopefully, Jacob hadn’t seen it, he didn’t need another man he found attractive to be disgusted with him. Fuck his libido, fuck his youth. Jacob surely didn’t even want man who wasn’t even old enough for alcohol, if he wanted men at all.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Rebecca called in sick. She had caught the cold during the night, probably from her four year old child which had been at home with her father for the last week. So, Staci was all alone with his thoughts behind the huge counter at the reception. And while he didn’t mind managing the slim paperwork of this day, he really could’ve needed a distraction from the turmoil inside his head.

After he had fled Jacob Seed’s property last evening, he had stopped his car abruptly on an empty and dark parking lot to jerk of to the images of red hair, blue eyes and scarred cheeks. Staci had heard the low, gravely voice in his ears while his car had been filled with stifled moans. The filth of his orgasm had followed him back across the Henbane River bridge to his home and Staci had felt like a pervert for giving in to this strange want in his guts. No sleep had gotten him that night, leaving him tired to the bones the next day.

It was already ten when the first patient of the day arrived at the clinic. Thursdays were usually quiet, Lindsey scheduled most of his surgeries for this day which meant that only few people came around for non-emergency patients since they didn’t want to wait too long. But when dirty blonde hair appeared in front of the counter and green eyes greeted Staci with a warmth smile he was only used from Charles Lindsey, he knew that this was not any person from Hope County.

“Good morning, Staci.”, the girl grinned.

“Rachel.”, Staci gave her an equal warm smile.

“How are you today?”, she asked placing the cage with her black cat on the counter which was actually highly unhygienic but Staci knew that cat well enough as well as Rachel who tends to give it a bath twice a week.

“Tired. What’s with Cas?”

“Oh, I think he has a sniff.” Rachel tried to look as innocent as possible, even with her 19 years she acted like a teenager. Staci blamed it on her parents that she had never learned to be a real adult, they had pampered her the wrong way with money and no time.

“Take a seat then, I’ll call the doctor.”, Staci said and stood up. Lindsey was still busy with operating a fractured bone of a dog, when Staci entered the room. He told the doctor that Rachel was waiting and left him to his work immediately. Usually, Staci helped him in surgery, handing utensils, brushing blood away or adjusting the machinery that supported Lindsey operation.

“What did he say?”, Rachel asked gleefully when Staci returned to his chair.

“He is currently in surgery but as soon as he is done, he will call you. Could take another hour, though.”, Staci informed her. “Do you want to wait this long?”

“Are you all alone?”

“Rebecca is sick.”

“I could keep you company.”, she offered, the smile never falling from her face.

“It’s up to you.”

“Alright.” Rachel sat down closest to the counter, the cage with the cat on her lap. For a moment, she stayed quiet but Staci knew that wouldn’t last long. Rachel was only two years younger than Staci but the energy she had saved in her body outdid him by far. He felt like a sixty-years old man with exhaustion hanging on his limbs while Rachel appeared to contain the joy of young children.

Staci checked the mails on the computer, to keep himself occupied. His eyelids grew heavier with every hour and he was looking forward to his lunch break to stuff himself full with energy drinks.

“Have you met the new preacher?”, Rachel asked exactly five minutes later.

“I haven’t.”, Staci answered. “You know I am not religious.” Staci crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

“Yeah, I know but the Father isn’t just any preacher. He is not like Pastor Jerome.”

“The Father?”, Staci raised his left eyebrow. “You believe someone who calls himself the Father?”

“You don’t understand, Staci. He will save us from the collapse!” Rachel seemed so sincere that Staci couldn’t help but stare at her. He knew that she was susceptible to the wildest influences but this was a new level even for her. If he hadn’t known her since childhood, he would think Rachel was taking drugs.

“The collapse? Rachel, listen to yourself.”, Staci shook his head. “You sound like one of those doomsday preppers that fill this county.”

“Staci, father Joseph knows the future. He had heard gods voice and god told him to lead as many people as possible to safety because the collapse is upon us. You should meet him! Maybe then you understand.”

“Joseph? The brother of this John guy that bought the old Ranch in the Valley?”

“Yes! John is a little eccentric but he is great too.”

“How do you even know these people? Didn’t they move in just some days ago?” Staci gave her a questioning look, everything about what she said didn’t feel right to him.

“I’ve met the Father when I was in Georgia with my parents when I was 17. He had cared for me more in those two weeks than my parents did in the last five years.”, a dark shadow fell over her eyes. “He promised me a blessed future if I join Eden’s Gate. I am so happy that he is here now in Hope County with his brothers. We’re going to prepare the people for what’s about to come.”

“I don’t know, Rachel. That doesn’t sound good to me.”

“Come to father Joseph’s first sermon the next Sunday. We still need to finish building the church but it should be done next week.”, she smiled again, the thought of her parents never staying long.

“He is building a church?”

“Yes, on the island John bought.”

“Right, he bought that island too.”, Staci sighed. Something about this preacher just didn’t sit right with him. Hope County really didn’t need another doomsday predictor to tyrannize the normal folk. On the other hand, he probably was just a maniac if he truly believed to hear god’s voice, no one to worry about. Especially not Staci who currently had his own problems which also started with an ‘J’.

“And some property in the Whitetails for his third brother but I haven’t met him yet. Joseph says he needs time to settle in, he hasn’t seen him since their arrival in Hope.”, Rachel shrugged, patting her cat through the cage bars. For a second, Staci thought about Jacob who also must have moved into the County only recently, with a cabin at the Cedar Lake up in the mountains. Then again, he neither looked nor spoke like he could share the genetics of doomsday preacher and a rich eccentric. Staci shook his head again, he really should stop thinking about Jacob Seed. It was impossible though because he would see him again, he had to see him again to give his wolf a damn painkiller shot. He should never have agreed to this.

Rachel had berated him for another hour about Joseph and his church, about how Eden’s Gate will keep Hope County’s people save, and how nice it would be if Staci would attend the first sermon. She had worn a frantic smile while her eyes had been glassy and bright, she had changed so much during the years spent mostly alone or with a foster carer. Staci could only give her a sad look in return, hoping that this Joseph would at least take care enough of her, she was only 19.

When the clock hit 12, Staci rushed to tell Lindsey he would be away for the lunch break, then he was through the door and in his car, heading for the Pizza house. Nadine had written him earlier that she was working a shift and Joey wanted to come around as well. Of course, Staci wouldn’t miss the chance to see his best friend again.

He entered the Bar, and found Joey already sitting in a booth with Nadine.

“Look who made it.”, Joey greeted him.

“Had to make sure Rachel was gone.”, Staci explained while sitting down next to Nadine.

“Rachel Jessop?”

“Yup, she had brought her cat to get a check up about an alleged sniff. Turned out the animal only hat some pollen in his nose.”

“I don’t get that girl, really. Last time, I saw her, she was with two men at the gas station.”, Joey shook her head.

“Don’t get me started.”, Staci waved. “She talked about this father Joseph the whole time she was waiting for Charles. That man is building a fucking church on his brother’s island.”

“What the hell.”, Nadine muttered.

“Apparently, he is a doomsday preacher. Rachel invited me to attend his first sermon next week’s Sunday.”

“And, are you going?”

“Of course not. You really think I would sit and listen to someone predicting the collapse of the world?”, Staci laughed dryly. “No, thank you.”

“We could go together and make fun of them.”, Joey suggested, sharing and evil grin with Nadine. “Despite, I really want to hear what he has to say. They only just arrived but people are flocking around them like sheep.”

“Whatever, let’s talk about something else.”, Staci looked at the menu, even though he knew it by heart “Hey, Nadine could I get a Red Bull and something quick?”

“Sure.”, Nadine jumped to her feet and left within a second to get Staci’s order. Joey was watching him, he knew something was about to come.

“Staci.”, she started. “Nad told me about your outburst yesterday. We haven’t talked in a while. Is everything okay?” Joey had a concerned look on her face as she stared at Staci and Staci was sure if he would think about Jacob now, she would read his mind. Joey always knew what was going on but this time she couldn’t know, she shouldn’t.

“Yes, Joey. I’m fine, just exhausted and you know how Nadine is. She loves teasing about my love life.”

“But you never reacted.”, Joey argued, not satisfied with his answer.

“Look, I’ve got a lot to do at work. I promise, I am fine.”

“I don’t want to believe you but I have to. Staci, if something is wrong, please talk to me. You know what happened the last time, you didn’t speak about your problems.”

“I know.”, Staci exhaled defeated. She was talking about the months after his dad had died. Staci had never been someone to cope with feelings properly and when his father had died, he had eaten up on the emptiness inside him. He hadn’t cried, he had been an empty shell though, trying to force himself to feel something with self harm. It hadn’t worked, of course not. He had never really recovered from the weight he had lost during these long weeks. And one day, Joey had discovered his now invisible scars and had pushed him back on the right track. Maybe, he had needed a therapist at that time but Joey had managed just right, Staci had learned to accept the situation and how to live with it. Today, these months are just a dark memory, for both of them. But Staci understood that Joey didn’t want a repetition.

“I am always worried about you, Staci, I can’t help it.”, Joey smiled apologetical.

“And I am thankful for that but it’s really nothing. Just too much work.”

“Okay, fine. Let me tell you about the shit Conway had pulled today.”, Joey changed the topic when Nadine returned with a cold can of Red Bull and a Pizza, luckily Staci never gained much weight. While he ate his lunch, Joey told them about her shift at the Sheriff’s Department, the one Staci was anticipating to join as soon as his internship was over. The hour break would at least keep him distracted.

The evening came around too quick for Staci’s liking and once again he was sitting in his parked car in front of Jacob Seed’s cabin, the metal box with medical supplies in his hands. A million thoughts running through his mind, making him nervous, unsettled, sweaty, all at once. By now, Staci was sure to have fucking crush on this man and he cursed heaven and hell for it. This shit could only happen to him. Why not Joey? She’d know how to deal with unwanted feelings. But Staci was either head over heels or numb to any feelings. He couldn’t comprehend why his head (or maybe his heart) had chosen to feel something for Jacob Seed of all people, a complete stranger who was twice his age.

Staci inhaled deeply, trying not to scream into the emptiness of his car. This wasn’t fair. Taking another steadying breath, he left his car, metal box clutched to his chest as he made his way to the front door. The warm light from inside illuminated the porch almost welcoming but Staci only felt dread as he knocked with shaking hands. No time was granted to prepare, Jacob opened the door, his silhouette dark in front of the light from behind. He looked Staci up and down before making room for him to enter the cabin. This time, Stacie dispensed with a greeting and simply walked passed Jacob’s broad figure to the fireplace in the living room. Expecting the wolf to lay on the same spot as yesterday, he had to discover that the fur she had laid on was empty. Instead, he heard a whistle coming from Jacob who had followed him into the room. Staci gave him a questioning stare but it didn’t take long and the wolf came running through the opened back door, tail wagging and panting. She approached Staci without hesitation, sitting down in front of him, waiting.

“Hello.”, Staci bowed down to give her an extensive pat. “How are you doing?”, he asked.

“She didn’t whine last night, slept tight and ate well.”, Jacob answered for her. The older man took his place on the couch to watch Staci fumbling with the metal case. The wolf laid down, somehow she knew what to do for what was about to come.

“That’s great! I am going to talk with doctor Lindsey tomorrow but I am certain she won’t be needing anymore painkillers.”, Staci said with a smile on his face, having forgotten his earlier panic about this meeting completely.

“Could come down to the clinic tomorrow.”, Jacob grunted as he leaned forward to profoundly observe Staci’s hands as the he cleaned an small area of skin with disinfectant and cotton. It made the younger man a little nervous but he managed to steady himself before pulling out the syringe from the box.

“That’s a good idea, Charles can give you a better judgement of her well-being.”, Staci nodded while he began with the injection.

“I think you do just fine.”, Jacob said with the low voice of his which made Staci shiver but he forced himself not to waver as he pushed the last bits of liquid out of the syringe.

“I am not a vet, though.”, Staci felt the need to remind Jacob.

“You’re capable enough to give a wolf a painkiller injection.”, the red-head argues.

“Yeah, that’s true.”, Staci smiled. “Still, I think it can’t hurt to let the doctor have another look on her.” Staci stroked the wolf’s thick fur. She stretched her limbs as a sign of relaxation and maybe to animate Staci to continue. “You’re so brave, girl.”, Staci told her affectionally.

“How long until she can swim?”

“Depends on what the doctor says but I would at least wait for stitches removal. Swimming itself should be no problem, wolves learn that by instinct, I guess.”, Staci pondered.

“It’s hard to keep her away from the lake.”, Jacob explained his question.

“Guess that’s the downside of having a nice house at the water.”, Staci looked over his shoulder at Jacob who shrugged in return.

“Wasn’t really my choice, my brother bought it.”

“He must have a good taste, I think it’s really fitting for you.”, Staci said, regretting it immediately.

“Do you.”, Jacob answered not as a question, making Staci uncomfortable with his piercing stare.

“Uhm-yes. Also, it’s nice for your wolf to be so close to her natural habitant with the woods in the back and a lake in front. If you keep her, she will have a good life here.”, Staci quickly added to cover his awkwardness.

“You like her, huh?”, Jacob said like he did just conclude this knowledge from observing Staci the past two meetings and now.

“I do. She is a pretty lady and wolves are wonderful animals even if I’d prefer them in the wild but it was nice of you to save her. She didn’t deserve to die.”, Staci let his eyes fall back on the dozing wolf at his knees. She had her eyes closed and was obviously enjoying being fondled.

“I will make her strong again.”

“That sounds good, I am glad. she should learn how to use her instincts.”, Staci agreed. “Tracking and hunting is an important part of a wolf’s life.”

“Do you know how to hunt?”, Jacob asked, petting his wolf’s head for a moment before the animal stirred from her slumber and stood up to wander through the living room and disappearing through the back door. Staci suspected an adjacent terrace that lead to lake. Most properties at the Cedar Lake had little backyards with access to the water.

“A little. My dad taught me the the basics when I was a kid. Haven’t done it since I was 16.”, Staci told him truthfully, the circumstances of Andres Pratt’s death were no secret even if Jacob Seed was new In Hope County and couldn’t probably know Staci’s father or his story.

“Once the suture is gone, you could come with us.”, Jacob offered.

“Hunting?”, Staci nearly choked on his breath. All these outdoor activities had always been reserved for him and his dad, so many memories were connected to them. He hadn’t picked up a bow for almost five years now. “I-I don’t know.”

“Keep thinking about it. I’ll ask you Monday again.”, Jacob stood up from the couch when his wolf reentered the house. Staci hadn’t realized the time passing so quickly while had been sitting on the floor at least 20 minutes after he had been finished with giving the wolf her shot. He jumped to his feet, not wanting to bother Jacob any longer. The older man might not seemed to be annoyed by Staci’s unnecessary long-lasting presence but Staci understood the subtle hint for him to leave. Jacob was surely too polite to bluntly tell him too leave.

Taking the metal box, Staci went for the front door where Jacob was already waiting on the porch, a freshly lit cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth. And Staci needed all of his inner strength to resist the urge to stare at those chapped, rosy lips. Maybe he was staring now that they moved around the words of a goodbye. Staci didn’t even hear them but he nodded, replied and then tore his gaze away to make a run for his car. The imagination of Jacob kissing him softly, then heated, then wanting and filled with lust, would haunt Staci’s sleep this night, hijacking his dreams to wake up the next morning with a painful boner. It had happened before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one but I promise the next chapter will be longer again.  
> I hope you still enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter!  
> Tell me your thoughts and/or give me constructive critique  
> If you want to chat with me or get to know me, follow me on  
> Twitter: [Lvckylvx](https://Twitter.com/Lvckylvx)  
> Tumblr: [lvckylvx](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lvckylvx)


End file.
